Unlucky Girl (COSMOPOLITAN)
by Rosiebear
Summary: [KAISOO FF] Kau menemaniku dalam permainan blackjack. Namun jika aku menang kau juga menemaniku di ranjang malam ini? -Kai. / Content warning: Sensitive subject matter, Sexual Content, original fanfiction, GS, some typo, Oneshoot.


Unlucky Girl (Cosmopolitan)

Present by **Ros** é **Bear**

KaiSoo

Content warning: S _ensitive subject matter, Sexual Content_

 _original fanfiction, GS, some typo, Oneshoot._

 **Start story!**

* * *

 _Dokter_

Profesi dimana sebagian besar anak-anak menjadikannya sebagai cita-cita. Tak terkecuali Kyungsoo.

Statusnya dokter magang.

Kyungsoo pikir ini minggu tersial yang dia miliki sepanjang sejarah hidupnya.

Dia harusnya bisa mengalami proses menjadi dokter muda dengan baik, mengingat cerita para senior yang dekat dengannya.

Kyungsoo berstatus dokter magang setelah surat penugasan sebagai ko-asisten ia terima.

Ia pikir dia menjadi begitu sial setelah memukul seseorang yang akan memiliki Profesi sama dengannya, Jessica Jung.

Disaat teman-temannya akan mengelilingi berbagai departemen di rumah sakit. Mulai dari departemen penyakit dalam, ilmu kesehatan anak, bagian bedah dan sebagainya. Dia harus terlempar ke sebuah sekolah asrama untuk mengejar keberadaan seorang konsulen.

Ahh hidupnya kenapa begitu sial?

Dokter spesialis pengajar yang tertera di dalam surat penugasan Kyungsoo adalah Dr. Kim

Kyungsoo sudah mengumpat tak terhitung jumlahnya. Dia muak dengan kesialannya. Kabar lebih buruk adalah dia akan ditugaskan seorang diri, tanpa teman untuk bersama seorang konsulen yang telah terkenal dengan kabar burung jika pengajarnya kali ini seorang yang dingin dan terlalu terobsesi pada pekerjaan dan... pelit. Pokoknya bagian yang sangat tidak menyenangkan.

Ya ampun. Kyungsoo tak bisa bayangkan itu. Disaat teman-temannya bisa makan bersama dr. Zhang yang cantik dia harus berhadapan dengan kekasihnya yang dingin. Tidak!

Dia mengubah sejarah dengan takdirnya. Kyungsoo rasa keputusan kepala departemen sangat tidak baik. Bagaimana bisa seorang calon dokter yang magang di sebuah klinik sekolah asrama? Bukankah harusnya di sebuah rumah sakit? Rasanya dialah yang pertama! Hukuman apanya? Sangat tidak adil.

 _"Hanya dua bulan saja Kyungsoo. Setelah dr. Kim menyelesaikan penelitiannya kau juga akan kembali ke rumah sakit bersama dr. Kim. Suatu kehormatan bagimu bisa belajar darinya. Setelah itu kau bisa mengikuti kemana dr. Kim bekerja. Dia sebagai konsulenmu akan bertanggung jawab atas penempatan magangmu yang selanjutnya."_

Lama Kyungsoo berfikir. Otaknya menjadi sangat lambat.

 _"Hasil ujianmu yang paling tinggi. Kami pikir kau yang terbaik untuk menjadi ko-as_ _is_ _ten dr. Kim."_

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Pagi itu Kyungsoo tidak mau kehilangan jalur. Dia mengemasi berbagai keperluan yang akan dikirim ke tempat magang. Takdir sudah berkata jalan mana yang harus ia tempuh.

Sekolah asrama.

Kyungsoo telah melewati gunung dengan jalan yang berkelok-kelok, angin kencang dan dia membuka kaca mobil. Tanpa sadar sesuatu melayang dari dalam mobilnya menuju alam bebas. Ia tiba di sebuah bangunan yang megah dilingkupi sedikit hutan. Oh tidak! Ini mengerikan untuk dideskripsikan. Kenapa seperti sebuah istana di puncak gunung dengan sebuah kutukan mengerikan.

Dia menemui penjaga gerbang. Pagar itu menjulang tinggi. Penjaga meminta surat tugas Kyungsoo dan dia kehilangan kertas sialan itu. Jadi itukah yang terbang menemui alam liar tadi?

"Setidaknya temukan aku dengan dr. Kim. Dia harusnya mengenaliku."

"dr. Kim memiliki janji. Dia akan kembali besok. Nona bisa kembali besok pagi."

"Apa?"

Ahh percuma saja berdebat dengan penjaga gerbang itu. Kyungsoo tak akan diizinkan masuk.

Karena ketidaktahuannya akan waktu tempuh, gadis itu tiba saat menjelang malam hari. Penjaga gerbang bahkan tak mengizinkan Kyungsoo menggunakan toilet sekolah. Jangankan itu, membukakan pagar pun tidak.

Kyungsoo berbalik arah. Membawa mobilnya melaju ke pusat kota. Bangunan-bangunan tinggi menjulang dengan mewah. Banyak kasino-kasino dan bangunan malam yang terjaga. Jika ia pikirkan, di dunia ini sudah berapa banyak kasino yang didirikan? Rasanya lebih banyak dari kesialan yang Kyungsoo terima.

Gadis itu terkikik pelan. Ia tak pernah masuk ke dalam sebuah kasino. Walau Kyungsoo semasa kuliah seperti teman-temannya yang berakhir di restoran Jepang, bar tenda malam atau perpustakaan. Terkadang ia berakhir di pub atau _yeahhh_ arena balap untuk menonton sebuah pertunjukkan.

Kyungsoo memarkirkan mobilnya di salah satu area parkir bangunan kasino. Sudah tentu di sana ada penginapan, makanan dan toilet. Sekali saja dia dengan uangnya yang pas-pasan secara tunai ingin mencoba sisi liar dari Kota yang baru ia datangi.

Langkah pertamanya adalah bersikap arogan. Orang-orang tidak akan memandang rendah. Kyungsoo hanya harus melewati beberapa permainan di dalam kasino untuk bisa sampai di ujung lorong dimana toilet berada.

Arghhhh rasanya lega.

Saat keluar dia menemukan kupon 15 dollar untuk digunakan berjudi. Sesungguhnya ini bukan gaya Kyungsoo. Dia hanya menginginkan penginapan dan makanan.

Hanya saja tangannya memungut benda itu. Ia berjalan kembali, menemukan _circle bar_ di tengah-tengah kasino. Ini bukanlah sebuah klub, hanya bar yang melingkar untuk mencari teman. Dia hanya perlu tampak bersenang-senang.

Selang beberapa detik duduk, ia disuguhkan dengan segelas _tequila_. Kyungsoo mengesapnya seteguk, ia tahu _tequila_ ini sudah di campur perasaan lemon dan sedikit garam hingga menimbulkan kesegaran. Membuatnya _relax_ walau dasar alkoholnya sedikit berkurang.

"Nona tidak mencoba permainan?"

Bartender mengajak Kyungsoo bicara. Nampaknya pria itu memperhatikan kupon 15 dollar milik Kyungsoo yang sengaja ia letakkan di atas meja.

"Aku tidak bisa."

"Coba saja gunakan kupon itu. Tidak ada salahnya Nona. Lagian tidak akan mengeluarkan uang sepeserpun."

Kyungsoo menimbang-nimbang saran bartender. Ia mengangguk mencoba mencerna dampaknya.

Baiklah! Gadis itu turun dari kursi kayu, meninggalkan _tequila_ yang masih setengah. Tidak ada salahnya menguji keberuntungannya setelah sederet kesialan yang ia dapatkan.

Kupon 15 dollar itu ia gunakan untuk berjudi. Seperti yang bartender katakan, ia berpikir tidak ada salahnya untuk mencoba karena tidak perlu mengeluarkan uang sepeserpun.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Sayangnya Kyungsoo kalah berkali-kali, menantikan sebuah kemenangan untuk mengembalikan uangnya. Tanpa disadari taruhannya meningkat dan 100 dollar dalam dompetnya hilang begitu saja.

Ia menjadi gugup dan memutuskan meninggalkan tempat tersebut dan kembali ke _circle bar_. Segelas _tequila_ memyambut Kyungsoo kembali. Ahh minuman ini ternyata diberikan secara gratis. Namun pikirannya bergejolak dan sedikit kacau.

Kesialan memang tak ada habisnya untuk hari ini. Kyungsoo pikir dia harus menghabiskan sepanjang malam di sini. Menonton tarian _strip_ terpanas dengan model cantik yang merupakan tontonan terbaik bagi mereka yang menanggung kekalahan.

Seseorang menghampirinya. Seorang pria berkulit tan yang sangat _sexy_ di bawah naungan lampu pijar. Menarik gelas _tequila_ miliknya dan menghabiskan dalam sekali teguk.

"Sebaiknya jangan bertaruh jika kau sendiri tidak mengetahui caranya."

Kyungsoo terlonjak. Mata bulat gadis itu mengintimidasi lawan bicaranya. Pria ini punya rahang yang tegas, bibir tebal walau hidungnya tak terlalu macung. Begitu dewasa dengan senyum miring.

Memandang Kyungsoo dengan sebuah tatapan menggoda.

"Kamu siapa?"

Bukannya Kyungsoo tak punya sopan santun, hanya saja dia sedang bicara dengan orang asing.

"Kai. Kulihat kau bermain dan tak pernah menang sekalipun. Pengalaman pertamamu di kasino?"

Pria itu memperkenalkan diri tanpa menyodorkan tangannya. Pertanyaan itu sendiri terdengar seperti sebuah ejekan.

"Menurutmu? Aku hanya tersesat."

Lelaki itu mengangguk seolah paham, "Setidaknya untuk kunjungan pertama cobalah _pass line_ ," Ia menunjuk pada bagian judi dadu.

"Oke Tuan besar Kai. Biar kuberitahu kamu, hari ini adalah hari tersial dalam sejarah hidupku. Mau apapun yang kulakukan aku tidak akan menang. "

"Benarkah? Bagaimana jika aku membawakan keberuntungan untukmu?"

Kyungsoo terlalu percaya diri dengan kesialannya, "Jangan bermimpi tuan muda."

"Aku punya 5000 dollar yang bisa kuperlihatkan... Aku hanya perlu 500 dollar untuk bertaruh. Mereka akan memberikan fasilitas menginap, makanan gratis dan voucher gratis. Di sini, kau hanya perlu terlihat memiliki gaya hidup mewah dan modis."

"Penginapan gratis?" Pikiran Kyungsoo segera melayang pada sebuah ranjang. Ahh dia menginginkan itu, "Bagaimana cara mendapatkannya?"

Kai terkikik geli mendengar pertanyaan Kyungsoo. Yang benar saja, gadis ini mengejar penginapan gratis? Dia berdehem kecil untuk menunjukkan sisi dewasanya.

"Yeahh hanya dengan bertaruh 500 dollar kau mendapatkannya. Menang atau kalah itu tidak penting. "

"Wahhh 500 dollar untuk satu malam. Apa kamu akan melakukannya untukku?"

Kyungsoo tertarik. Tentu saja. Penginapan gratis. Dia butuh tempat istirahat setelah seharian berkendara.

"Aku akan melakukannya tapi kau juga harus melakukan sesuatu untukku."

Kyungsoo sedikit mendengus. Namun ia juga tertarik untuk mendengarkan.

"Kau perhatikan para penjudi itu? Mereka dikelilingi wanita-wanita cantik untuk memberikan semangat."

Yeah. Kyungsoo melihat itu. Hanya _dealer_ saja yang tak memiliki wanita di sisinya. Beberapa tampak miris tanpa wanita _sexy_. Menyedihkan.

Kai mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Kyungsoo, sedikit condong ke tubuh gadis itu, "Kau menjadi milikku dalam satu malam untuk mendapatkan sebuah kemenangan."

Kyungsoo melirik pria ini. Dia memberikan harapan pada Kyungsoo. Bibir itu melengkung membuat bentuk hati yang menawan.

Kyungsoo percaya pada kesialannya sementara pria ini terlalu berambisi.

"Kamu hanya peduli pada kemenangan. Sementara aku tidak peduli itu kalah atau menang. Aku inginkan penginapan gratis itu."

Kai menjauhkan wajahnya sedikit tertawa dengan ambisi Kyungsoo.

"Kau menemaniku dalam permainan _blackjack._ Namun jika aku menang kau juga menemaniku di ranjang malam ini?"

Kyungsoo meneguk salivanya. Oh. Apa dia sedang menjual diri untuk sebuah tempat istirahat?

Ini taruhan Kyungsoo! Otak kecilnya sedang berkoar menunjukkan sisi dominan. Lama Kyungsoo berfikir.

"Hanya sekali bertaruh?"

Kai memgangguk bersamaan dengan memejamkan matanya, seringai yang tercetak membuat lelaki itu tersenyum menatap Kyungsoo.

"Aku sudah memperingatkanmu tuan muda. Hari ini adalah hari tersialku. Jangan salahkan aku jika nanti kamu kalah dan kehilangan 500 dollar untuk sekali permainan."

"Oh Nona..." Kai berhenti bicara. Alisnya terangkat karena ia tidak tahu harus melanjutkan kalimatnya dengan apa.

"Kyungsoo."

"Oke nona Kyungsoo. Sepertinya kau harus melihat betapa beruntungnya aku ini."

Kai mengulurkan tangannya. Meminta Kyungsoo memyambut dan turun dari kursi bar.

"Kita coba meja _blackjack_ yang kau inginkan."

Tangan Kyungsoo masih digenggam pria itu. Ia nampak berfikir keras. Dia hanya butuh satu kesialan lagi untuk mengakhiri hari ini dengan indah. Kyungsoo sering mendengar jika penginapan di kasino itu ' _menyenangkan_ '.

* * *

Kyungsoo tanpa ragu menunjuk sebuah meja berwarna hijau di sudut kanan. Dimana beberapa gadis _sexy_ mengelilingi empat pria penjudi. Dia memilih meja itu dan Kai segera menarik kursi di ujung. Duduk dengan angkuh, menepuk pahanya agar Kyungsoo duduk.

"Kalau kau ingin selamat duduklah," Kai berbisik.

Yeah. Kyungsoo ingin selamat, jika terlalu lama berdiri dia bisa menjadi sasaran para bajingan yang mengintai bagian tubuhnya yang terbuka.

Padahal dia menggunakan gaun hitam di atas lutut dengan dilapisi sebuah kardigan abu-abu transparan. Akhirnya Kyungsoo putuskan menuruti Kai. Oh. Paha pria ini sedikit keras, sangat kokoh untuk menampung bobot tubuhnya.

Sang _dealer_ menyebut nama Kai. Seketika Kyungsoo terkesiap. Oh tidak. Apa dia pemain lama di kasino ini?

Saat permainan dimulai. Kyungsoo bisa merasakan jemari Kai melingkupi perutnya. Ia terkurung dalam permainan pria ini. Tiap kali Kai bicara atau sekedar tertawa kecil Kyungsoo merasakan hawa panas memancar ke lehernya dan menjelar ke sekujur tubuh. Itu membuat jemarinya berpegangan pada sisi meja.

"Sebaiknya kau pegang aku daripada ujung meja itu," Pria itu berbisik setengah tertawa membuat Kyungsoo mendengus. Dia benar-benar nampak seperti seorang amatiran. Namun pelukan Kai melindunginya. Tak ada salahnya dengan berbalik badan, ia mencium aroma pria ini, segar namun juga tak menghilangkan sisi maskulinnya.

Sepertinya Kyungsoo larut dalam permaianan yang tidak dia mengerti sampai Kai mengucapkan sesuatu yang membuat sekujur tubuhnya menegang.

"Kita menang."

Degh

Kyungsoo terlonjak bahagia. Dia hendak bangkit namun Kai menahannya.

"Kau begitu bahagia dengan sebuah keberuntungan heum? Kalau begitu kau juga harus bahagia dengan pengalaman malam ini."

Degh

Kyungsoo terlalu senang karena kesialannya hilang. Tampaknya yang barusan bukan keberuntungan penghapus kesialan. Buktinya kesialan Kyungsoo masih berjalan.

"Tepati janjimu sayang."

Dalam satu gerakan Kai bangkit tanpa melepaskan tangannya yang melingkar pada perut Kyungsoo. Mengangkat tubuh mungil itu di pundaknya. Membuat penonton memberikan jalan.

"Berikan kunci kamarku dan ambil saja uang itu." Pria itu berucap begitu mudah pada seorang pelayan kasino.

"Yakk! Apa yang kamu lakukan?"

Suara teriakan Kyungsoo teredam oleh kebisingan orang-orang yang larut dalam permaianannya. Kai membawanya menaiki tangga. Hingga di ujung anak tangga suara hingar bingar itu meredup. Menyisakan lorong dengan beberapa pintu bernuansa _gold._

"Yakk!"

Kyungsoo memukul pundak itu namun tampaknya pria tan tak peduli. Ia tidak merasa sakit dengan pukulan Kyungsoo barusan.

Bugh

Tubuh Kyungsoo dijatuhkan dalam posisi berdiri. Menghantam dinding dan dalam kurungan pria tan. Di bawah lampu pijar Kyungsoo bisa melihat pria ini tersenyum, menyeringai dan wajahnya mendekat.

Kyungsoo mengigit bibir bawahnya menjauhkan diri dari pandangan Kai.

"Jangan mengigit bibir bawahmu Kyungsoo."

Dengan jemarinya yang berotot namun terasa lembut menyentuh bibir bawah Kyungsoo. Melepaskannya dari gigitan.

"Apa yang mau kamu lakukan?" Kyungsoo akhirnya bisa melepaskan pertanyaan dikepalanya.

"Kau menepati janjimu."

Oke! Kyungsoo bukan lagi remaja yang perlu penjelasan panjang pria ini. Dia bisa mengerti. Tatapan Kai benar-benar menginginkan tubuhnya.

Kyungsoo sudah cukup tahu apa yang bisa saja terjadi padanya. Temannya Baekhyun adalah sosok mungil yang sering bercerita tentang hubungan seksualnya dengan sang kekasih. Hampir di malam-malam Baekhyun menginap dia membuka rahasia malam mereka dan Kyungsoo cukup punya pengetahuan untuk itu, setidaknya secara teori.

Tanpa sadar gadis itu mengigit bibir bawahnya dan dia mendapatkan sebuah teguran dari Kai. "Sudah kukatakan jangan gigit bibirmu sayang~"

"Kenapa?"

"Karena itu membuatku ingin segera bercinta denganmu."

Dorr

Kyungsoo merasa membeku. Perkataan pria tan benar-benar diluar kendali.

Lalu sebuah ciuman yang yang dimulai dengan gelora dan rasa panas membakar.

Akhhh Kyungsoo menginginkannya.

Secara sadar tangannya balas mencengkram kepala pria tan. Meremas rambut kecoklatan milik Kai meluapkan rasa yang ia terima. Menginginkan ciuman yang lebih dalam. Tubuhnya terasa semakin dihimpit ke dinding yang terasa panas.

"Hah~" nafas panas keduanya menyatu saat ciuman itu terlepas. Kai mendekatkan wajahnya, menyatukan hidung dan kening mereka. Menatap Kyungsoo dengan penuh gairah "Kau pasti menginginkan sebuah orgasme Kyungsoo."

Oke. Kai benar. Sejak lama Kyungsoo menginginkan kegiatan dewasa. Tapi dia tidak pernah mendapat kesempatan.

Para lelaki benci dengan tatapan Kyungsoo yang mengintimidasi, itu karena matanya silinder. Bicaranya sedikit ketus dan lagi kabar burung tentang betapa buruknya perlakukan Kyungsoo adalah nilai _positive_ untuk menolak gadis ini. Ahh itu hanya alasan karena nyatanya mereka tidak pernah mampu menang melawan Kyungsoo. Dalam banyak hal. Terutama kecerdasan.

Dan Kai? Kyungsoo akui pria ini memiliki keberuntungan.

"Berikan aku jawaban Kyungsoo," Nafas pria ini terdengar memburu. Tubuhnya bersikap terlalu tenang namun detak jantungnya sedikit menggila.

"Aku siap untuk pergi."

"Ya. Bersamaku."

Suara sorakan bahagia Kai bersamaan dengan tubuh Kyungsoo yang terangkat. Pria itu menciumnya, sementara tangannya menahan tubuh Kyungsoo. Membawa kedua kaki Kyungsoo melingkar di pinggangnya.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Mereka berjalan menaiki lift. Tiba di... entahlah Kyungsoo tidak yakin mereka berada di lantai berapa dari bangunan ini. Yang Kyungsoo tahu mereka telah berada di sebuah kamar.

Luas?

 **Sangat!**

Menyenangkan?

 **Begitulah.**

Mewah?

 **Tentu saja.**

"Dan apa yang perlu kita pesan untuk makan malam sebelum kegiatan ranjang kita?"

Oh Tuhan. Apa Kyungsoo yakin akan melakukannya dengan Kai? Menyerahkan dirinya?

Jujur saja dia tidak pernah mendapatkan sentuhan secara intim. Ciuman Kai masih meninggalkan gejolak pada dirinya, rasa panas dan gelenyar aneh yang merayap dengan sangat baik.

"Bagaimana dengan daging?"

"Aku akan memesannya untukmu Kyungsoo. Sementara kau bisa menggunakan kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri."

Oh baiklah Kai. Kyungsoo memang sudah berkendara hampir seharian. Dia tak mandi sore ini. Debu sepanjang perjalanan telah menempel dengan baik. Penglihatan Kyungsoo yang agak buruk dan lagi kondisi jalanan menanjak memaksanya membuka kaca agar tidak menggunakan AC. Itu supaya Kyungsoo bisa menginjak gas mobil dengan baik.

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

Kyungsoo masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Wow! Ini sangat luas, begitu beraroma dan sangat mewah.

Bahkan dia ragu, harus mulai dengan pancuran atau berendam di dalam _bathup_?

Tapi sepertinya Kyungsoo tidak butuh pancuran. Dia membuka satu persatu pakaiannya. Meninggalkan tubuh telanjangnya.

Owh! Kyungsoo itu sudah dewasa. Dia tidak perlu takut lagi akan berhubungan intim dengan seorang pemuda. Kai pasti punya pengalaman. Kai tampak begitu dewasa.

Bicara tentang pengalaman? Bagaimana reaksi Kai jika tahu ini pengalaman pertama Kyungsoo?

Dia tidak bisa membayangkannya. Tapi Kai tidak terlihat seperti seseorang yang akan bermain kasar.

Kyungsoo telah melamun cukup lama hanya untuk merangkai pikiran bodoh itu.

Ia mengalirkan air. Membendungnya di dalam _bathup_. Gadis itu melingkarkan handuk biru yang tersedia di dalam kamar mandi sementara dia menyiapkan bak mandi.

Ia berlutut di samping bathup untuk merasakan hangat airnya. Tidak terlalu panas namun tidak dingin sama sekali.

Sepertinya Kyungsoo mencapai kesepakatan dengan indra perasanya.

"Kau sudah menyiapakannya?"

"Oh ya ampun! Kamu membuatku terkejut."

Kyungsoo terjungkal. Sedikit terpeleset ke lantai karena terkejut akan kehadiran Kai. Pria itu terkekeh pelan. Ia sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya. Menjulurkan tangan untuk menawarkan bantuan pada Kyungsoo. Satu tarikan cepat saat Kyungsoo menyerahkan tangannya. Kai segera menariknya berdiri. Membuat handuk yang melingkar itu terlepas.

"Woaghh~" keduanya berseru dan Kyungsoo segera melepaskan tangan Kai. Mengapitkan kedua sisi handuknya lagi.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan di sini? Di dalam sini?"

Pria itu tersenyum, dia memandang Kyungsoo seperti serigala abu-abu yang menemukan mangsa.

"Aku ingin bergabung denganmu. Memastikan kau bersih dan Kyungsoo, bicaralah santai denganku."

Kyungsoo mendesis mendengar jawabannya.

"Sepertinya kita tak bisa memesan daging. Mereka sudah menyiapkan makanan gratis. Beberapa makanan ringan dan wine."

Kai terlalu tenang. Rupanya Kyungsoo lupa memalingkan wajahnya. Ia memandangi bagaimana pria itu melepaskan pakaiannya. Menurunkan jeans panjang dan meninggalkan pakaian dalam Calvin Klein. Wow! Lelaki ini tidak hanya memiliki wajah aristokrat. Namun tubuhnya benar-benar mengagumkan.

 _Bronze skin_ yang begitu _sexy_ lengkap dengan senyum menawan.

"Tertarik menyentuhnya?"

Kai menawarkan diri. Kyungsoo cepat berpaling. Ia tidak peduli pada Kai. Sesungguhnya dia gugup.

"Masuklah duluan."

"Memang itu niatku," tanpa sadar Kyungsoo mengeluarkan kata hatinya membuat Kai yang mendengar tertawa kecil. Kyungsoo melepaskan handuknya. Melempar ke gantungan dimana tirai _bathup_ tertarik ke bagian ujung.

Kyungsoo pikir Kai akan menutup tirai dan menggunakan pancuran. Sayangnya pria itu melangkah memasuki _bathup_ yang sama dengan Kyungsoo. Membuat air meluap keluar.

"Apa yang mau kamu lakukan?"

Tadinya Kyungsoo baru saja akan memejamkan mata. Dia terlonjak kaget mendapati pergerakan Kai yang tiba-tiba.

Pria itu duduk mengangkang di belakangnya. Membuat kedua lutut Kyungsoo sedikit terangkat di atas kaki Kai.

"Bukankah kukatakan aku ingin bergabung denganmu. Tenanglah, aku hanya ingin memastikan kau bersih dan tolonglah Kyungsoo, jangan gunakan kata ' _kamu_ ' padaku. Aku tidak ingin menjadi asing untukmu. "

Oh ya ampun!

Kyungsoo bisa merasakan Kai mengambil botol sabun dan menuangkannya ke tangan, menggosok sejenak agar menimbulkan busa. Kini gelenyar panas merambat di punggung Kyungsoo. Itu jari-jari Kai.

Gadis itu menekan kedua lututnya merasakan sentuhan penuh gairah. Sayangnya tekanan itu merambat pula pada Kai. Membuat Kyungsoo merasakan sesuatu yang keras menyentuh pinggulnya sekali lalu. Oh tidak. Ini pertama kalinya seorang pria menyentuh tubuh telanjangnya.

Jemarinya naik, menyabuni leher dan memberi sedikit pijatan pada pundak Kyungsoo.

"Kau menyukainya?"

Dengan gerakan tertatih Kyungsoo mengangguk. Sentuhan Kai terasa nikmat. Dengan gerakan pelan, jemarinya berpindah ke pinggang. Merambat ke depan perut lalu sedikit naik membuat gerakan berputar menangkup kedua payudara Kyungsoo.

"Ughhh~" Kyungsoo mengigit bibir bawahnya berusaha menahan desahan. Demi apapun! Kenapa jari Kai tak kunjung beranjak dari payudaranya. Pria itu memilin puting Kyungsoo dengan lembut. Membuat rasa panas bergejolak di sekujur tubuh Kyungsoo.

"Malam ini kau milikku."

Kai mengeluarkan kata-kata kepemilikkan atas Kyungsoo dan gadis itu tak bisa protes. Dia terlalu menikmati sentuhan ini.

"Sekarang berbaliklah, kau harus menyabuniku Kyungsoo."

Ia memegangi kedua pundak Kyungsoo. Membalikkan tubuh mungil itu menghadapnya.

"Jangan menunduk ataupun menggigit bibirmu lagi. Aku bisa langsung menyetubuhimu di kamar mandi. Rasanya tidak menyenangkan memulai di sini Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo menggembungkan pipinya. Wahh Kai harus bertahan, sepertinya Kyungsoo punya banyak _aegyo_ tersembunyi.

Kaki Kai berada di bawah lutut Kyungsoo yang terbuka. Jika saja air di _bathup_ tidak dipenuhi busa mungkin saja dia bisa melihat ereksi pria ini.

Kyungsoo menerima sabun yang Kai berikan. Membiarkan gadis itu menyentuh dadanya.

"Arghhhh Kyungsoo. Tanganmu lembut sekali," Kai mendongak merasakan sentuhan Kyungsoo.

Gadis itu menyeringai. Apalagi yang harus dia lakukan? Otaknya mencoba mengingat-ingat ucapan Baekhyun.

Dari dada, jari-jari lentiknya pindah ke perut, semakin kebawah dan dia bisa menyentuh milik Kai yang terasa keras. Kyungsoo terkesiap. Ia ingin menyentuhnya namun sedikit ragu.

Pria itu berhenti mendongak, ia menatap wajah ragu Kyungsoo. "Sentuh saja jika kau penasaran."

Tidak perlu persetujuan kedua. Kyungsoo menyentuhnya.

"Owghhh Kyungsoo~" Kai mendongak dengan mata terpejam. Menahan tubuhnya dengan tangan di bagian belakang.

Wahh rupanya pria itu mengurangi kapasitas air dengan membuka sebentar lubang _bathup_. Buktinya air menyusut cukup banyak menampakkan miliknya dengan sangat baik. Kyungsoo bisa melihat itu dengan jelas sekarang. Gadis itu mundur sedikit. Menunduk dan menggenggam kejantanan Kai. Dia hanya penasaran, Baekhyun bilang milik kekasihnya sangat nikmat, keras, licin dan WOW!

Kyungsoo membenarkan perkataan temannya.

Ia menikmati ujung ereksi Kai. Membuat pria itu mendesis. Semakin Kyungsoo menjilat dan jilatannya berubah menjadi hisapan semakin pria itu merasakan nikmat atas oral yang Kyungsoo lakukan.

"Owhh kau nikmat sekali Kyungsoo!"

Kai mengerang sementara Kyungsoo tersenyum mendengar pujian barusan. Pinggul Kai menegang saat Kyungsoo mengigit ujung ereksinya.

"Cukup Kyungsoo!"

Gadis itu mendongak menatap Kai bingung.

"Kurasa kita sudah cukup bersih. Berdirilah. Kita perlu membasuh tubuh di bawah pancuran."

Kai yang bangkit pertama. Tubuh indah itu terpampang di depan Kyungsoo. Oh ayolah. Dia begitu indah dan membuat Kyungsoo merasa malu.

Kai membawa Kyungsoo menuju pancuran. Membiarkan air mengalir dari atas. Membersihkan sisa-sisa sabun yang menempel. Pria itu mematikan shower. Meraih _bathrobe_ dan memasangkannya ke tubuh Kyungsoo sementara ia menggunakan handuk di pinggang.

"Aku tidak sabar untuk makan Kyungsoo."

"Aku juga."

Rasanya ada yang aneh.

Rupanya deskripsi makanan dalam benak keduanya memiliki artian yang berbeda. Bibir tebal Kai terangkat. Ia meraih Kyungsoo untuk keluar dari kamar mandi.

Mendorong tubuh gadis itu langsung menuju ranjang. Menyingkap bagian bawah _bathrobe_ nya.

"Heii kita harus makan," Protes Kyungsoo menahan berat tubuh Kai yang menindihnya.

"Aku yang makan duluan Kyungsoo," putus Kai segera.

"Kau ingin melanjutkan yang di kamar mandi atau membiarkan aku memulainya ulang?"

Kyungsoo memalingkan wajahnya. Sekarang ia paham arti ' _makan'_ bagi Kai. Tapi Kai menarik kembali dagunya. Mencium Kyungsoo dengan seduktif.

"Beri aku jawaban Kyungsoo."

Dan Kyungsoo semakin tahu. Kai benar-benar pria penuntut. Sejak tadi dia menginginkan semua pertanyaannya dijawab.

"Kau... Kau memulainya," Kyungsoo gugup namun dia berhasil membuat Kai tertawa.

"Baiklah."

Kai menarik kedua tangan Kyungsoo ke sisi tubuhnya. Membuat bibirnya menjelajahi wajah Kyungsoo. Hidung bengirnya menjadi sasaran utama, turun tanpa mencium bibir Kyungsoo, hanya meninggalkan kecupan pada sudut kanan bibir Kyungsoo. Semakin turun meninggalkan jejak saliva di rahang Kyungsoo. Oh. Sejak kapan _bathrobe_ Kyungsoo terbuka? Ternyata pria itu tak hanya sekedar bercakap-cakap. Jemarinya dengaan lihai melepaskan ikatan yang tak kuat itu.

"Kau sangat indah Kyungsoo~" gumam Kai dalam cumbuannya. Ia mengecup kedua payudara Kyungsoo secara bergantian. Tubuh gadis itu melengkung merasakan sentuhan Kai.

Kepalanya turun, membuat helaian rambut basah Kai menggelitik perut Kyungsoo.

Lelaki itu berhenti sejenak, "Kau sangat indah Kyungsoo. Aku menjanjikan orgasme yang sangat nikmat padamu. Aku janji." Bisiknya membuat kegelian pada bibir vagina Kyungsoo saat menerima hembusan nafas Kai.

Lidah pria itu maju menyentuh paha dalam Kyungsoo.

"Woaghh~!" Kyungsoo berteriak. Tubuh atasnya terangkat lalu terhempas ke ranjang. Ini sensasi baru bagi dirinya.

Kai terkesiap memandangi Kyungsoo.

"Lanjutkan," Bisikan Kyungsoo membuatnya kembali. Lidah panas nan basah itu membuat alur ciumannya naik ke atas. Bergerak dengan memutar. Membuat gelenyar aneh pada diri Kyungsoo. Rasanya panas,, lembab dan dia sedikit berkedut atas perlakukan Jongin pada pusar gairahnya. Pria itu bergerak naik ke atas. Seperti predator yang telah mengurung mangsanya. Kembali menciumi payudara Kyungsoo bergantian. Sementara tangannya melebarkan paha Kyungsoo.

"Arghhhh!"

Kyungsoo berteriak tersiksa. Kepalanya membentur ranjang sekali lagi. Kai mendongak mendapatkan ekspresi Kyungsoo. "Tenanglah sayang~" bisiknya lembut. Jemari pria itu kembali mulai bergerak di bawah sana saat Kyungsoo mengangguk.

Dia menahan tangan Kyungsoo dengan satu tangan sementara jari tangan yang lain bermain di bawah sana. Kaki-kaki Kai menahan Kyungsoo untuk tetap terbuka. Ia menciumi wajah Kyungsoo membuat tenang gadis itu.

"Ssshhhhhh Percayalah padaku. Aku tidak akan menyakitimu."

Kyungsoo mengangguk.

Kai semakin berani bermain. Membuat miliknya basah dan berkedut. Itu yang pria tan inginkan.

Ia beranjak dari tubuh Kyungsoo, tidak berpindah untuk melepaskan handuknya. Menampakkan ereksinya yang sudah keras dan siap.

Oh. Itu akan menjadi yang pertama untuk Kyungsoo.

"Aku akan membuatmu menikmatinya dengan rasa aman Kyungsoo," Ia merasakan Kai sedikit terangkat untuk menarik laci di meja lalu mengambil foil. Oh itu kondom.

Kyungsoo sedikit berpaling saat Kai memasangnya.

"Aku benar-benar akan melakukannya Kyungsoo."

Ia berbisik. Mendapati Kyungsoo mengangguk. Kai memposisikan ereksinya tepat pada kewanitaan Kyungsoo.

Keduanya mengerang merasakan sensasi baru. Ini pertama kalinya benda asing akan memasuki Kyungsoo.

"Tarik lututmu ke atas sayang~" Perintahnya segera dituruti Kyungsoo. "Aku akan masuk Kyung~ Memberikanmu orgasme ternikmat."

"Owghhh~" Kyungsoo meringis. Tubuhnya menggelinjang di bawah sana dengan tangan meremas seprei tak bersalah.

"Jangan banyak bergerak Kyungsoo. Ini akan menyakitkan jika kau bergerak trus," Kai memperingatkan namun wajah memelas Kyungsoo memperlihatkan bahwa gadis itu tidak menerima saran Kai.

"Shhh tenanglah sayang," Kai menunduk. Menghentikan aktivitas dibagian bawah. Ia mencium wajah Kyungsoo. Saat Itulah Kai menyadari air mata Kyungsoo mengalir.

"Kyung?"

"Sakithhhh~"

Tapi dia tidak bisa berhenti. Ereksinya telah masuk setengah. Itu akan lebih menyakiti Kyungsoo jika dia berhenti.

Wajah Kai menjadi pucat. "A-apa ini pertama kalinya buatmu?"

Pria itu meneguk salivanya kasar. Ia melihat Kyungsoo masih mengigit bibir bawahnya kuat dan gadis itu mengangguk pelan.

Oh Tuhan.

Pria itu frustasi. Yang benar saja. Lama dia berfikir dan Kyungsoo masih tersiksa di bawah sana.

"Aku akan menyelesaikannya dengan cepat dan juga lembut. Aku janji padamu. Aku tidak bisa berhenti Kyungsoo. Jika berhenti aku hanya akan menyakitimu."

Yah. Kyungsoo tahu itu. Secara teori dia tahu tidak boleh ada percintaan setengah-setengah. Dia mengangguk.

Tangannya mencoba meraih pundak Kai dan pria itu sukarela memberikannya. Sedikit menunduk lebih ke bawah.

"Cakar aku sekuat yang kau bisa. Lampiaskan semua rasa sakitmu padaku sayang."

Kai kembali bergerak di bawah sana. Membuat Kyungsoo mengerang saat ereksinya memaksa masuk membelai dinding vagina Kyungsoo.

Pria itu bergerak dalam satu hentakan.

"Arghhhh~" Kyungsoo benar-benar melampiaskan rasa sakitnya dengan mencakar Pundak Kai. Kaki gadis itu melingkar membuat milik Kai tertahan sejenak. Dia menggeleng pelan, memohon untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit ini.

"Aku janji akan memberikan orgasme yang nikmat. Percayalah padaku. Aku tidak bisa berhenti sekarang sayang~"

Kai masih berusaha menenangkan Kyungsoo. Butuh waktu beberapa saat agar gadis itu melonggarkan kakinya kembali, membuat jalan agar Kai mulai bergerak lagi. Menerobos keperawanan Kyungsoo dan meninggalkan rasa sakit.

"Kaihhhhhh~"

Hujaman yang begitu tepat dan juga tajam. Perlahan berubah menjadi kenikmatan. Desahan dari bibir hati Kyungsoo membuat Kai tersenyum senang.

"Owghhh Kyungsoo... _You're so tight!"_

Kyungsoo tak punya jawaban untuk Kai. Dia terlalu sibuk menikmati sentuhan pria ini. "Ingatlah ini. Aku yang pertama bagimu Kyungsoo." Nafas panas Kai membelai tubuh Kyungsoo. Merambat dan pria itu mendekatkan kepalanya. Mencium Kyungsoo begitu dalam. Memastikan betapa nikmatnya gadis manis ini.

Sepasang mata bulat yang terpejam erat, hidung bengir dan bibir hati yang begitu menggoda, mendesahkan nama Kai untuk mendapatkan kenikmatan yang begitu intim. Kai pikir dia menyukai gadis seperti ini. Sebuah keberuntungan dia mendapatkannya.

Beberapa kali hujaman dan pria itu mengeras. Owhh dia mencapai puncaknya bersamaan dengan Kyungsoo.

Nafas kasar keduanya beradu satu sama lain. Kai berguling ke samping. Melepaskan keterikatan mereka. Dengan dada naik turun berebut oksigen yang tersedia.

"Kau menikmatinya Kyungsoo?" Pandangan pria itu menerawang ke atas langit-langit. Lampu gantung sewarna lampu pijar, meredupkan cahaya di ruangan ini. Sungguh erotis perbuatannya malam ini.

"Aku benar-benar menjadi yang pertama untukmu heum?"

"..."

Ponsel Kai berdering. Pria itu bangkit tanpa melihat Kyungsoo. Duduk di sisi ranjang dan menemukan sebuah pesan dari saudara laki-lakinya. Kai tak perlu membalas pesan itu, tangannya melepaskan kondom dan mengelap kemaluannya dengan tisu.

"Kyungsoo bagaimana jika kita membuat kesepakat..."

Perkataannya terhenti kala dia membalikkan badan. Kai mengernyit mendapati gadis itu terlelap dengan nafas yang mulai teratur. Ia kembali berbaring di samping Kyungsoo.

"Malam yang sangat indah sayang."

Bibirnya mencium pipi Kyungsoo dengan lembut. Menarik gadis itu mendekat untuk berbagi kehangatan. Kakinya mendorong selimut dan menjepitnya dengan jari. Membawa selimut itu naik ke atas tubuh. Kai menemukan bercak darah di selimut yang menjadi bagian bawah kegiatan mereka.

Dia bersorak dalam hati. Sangat senang menemui fakta yang menyenangkan. Dia yang pertama bagi Kyungsoo. Kai baru saja akan mengembalikan ponselnya menemukan fakta bahwa tangan Kyungsoo merambat dan melingkar diperutnya. Memeluk Kai begitu posesif.

Ckrek

"Untuk kenangan," Bisiknya sedikit terkekeh.

Hanya dalam hitungan menit dia menyusul Kyungsoo. Merasakan nikmatnya alam bawah sadar.

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

Kyungsoo terbangun dengan rasa nyeri di hampir sekujur tubuhnya.

Pandangannya menerawang ke hampir seluruh ruangan.

Wow!

Dia mengingat apa yang ia lakukan semalam.

Bercinta dengan pria yang tidak dikenal. Luar biasa Do Kyungsoo. Mengalami orgasme pertama bersama pria asing. Mencapai puncak kenikmatan dengan orang yang menawari dirinya sebuah kemenangan di Kota asing.

Oh Astaga Kyungsoo!

Kepalanya sedikit pusing. Ia menemukan pesan singkat yang Kai tinggalkan.

"Malam yang menyenangkan. Aku akan sangat senang bila bertemu lagi denganmu."

Kyungsoo tersenyum. Ia membalikkan selimut. Ya ampun. Dia menemukan bercak darah di sana. Oh. Dia benar-benar memulainya dengan Kai.

~ _ **END**_

 _ **~Epilog~**_

"Do Kyungsoo? Maaf kemarin aku punya janji. Seharusnya kau menghubungiku agar bisa masuk ke sekolah."

Disinilah Kyungsoo. Menemui konsulen yang dikatakan sangat dingin.

Dia menepis kabar burung itu.

Dia berakhir di kafetarian asrama pada waktu pagi hari bersama sang konsulen yang berbaik hati mentraktirnya sarapan.

Kyungsoo mengangguk mendengar penjelasan Suho tentang pekerjaannya.

Suho menjanjikan sebuah rumah sakit terkenal yang akan menerima mereka setelah dua bulan disini. Pria ini perlu berada di lingkungan sekolah asrama ini karena kebutuhan penelitiannya. Dia butuh sebuah jurnal untuk diterbitkan. Suho menginginkan gelar profesor, dan oh ayolah, nama Kyungsoo bisa dicantumkan walau nanti tulisannya akan sangat kecil dan sulit dibaca. Kyungsoo tersenyum mendengar kabar baik tersebut.

Dia juga tidak perlu memikirkan biaya makan dan tempat tinggal. Hanya perlu memikirkan kepuasan pribadi. Sepenuhnya pihak sekolah telah bersedia membantunya.

"Yeah! Keberuntunganku kembali!"

Pekiknya begitu senang sampai lupa kalau dia berhasil menjadi pusat perhatian anak-anak di sana. Kyungsoo menunduk malu dan membiarkan Suho menertawakannya beberapa saat.

 _"Hyung_ bisa ke klinik untuk mengobati punggungku?"

Suara itu.

Kyungsoo menoleh ke belakang.

Untuk sesaat ia terpesona dengan wajah aristokrat yang mengenakan seragam sekolah. Mengingatkannya dengan seseorang yang begitu dekat.

"Apa yang terjadi Kai?"

Suara Suho menyadarkan keduanya dari reaksi saling betatap.

"Owhh seseorang mencakarku. Kau bisa mengobatiku sekarang?"

Suho bangkit dari tempat duduknya. "Ya. Perkenalkan ini dokter magang yang akan kubimbing. Do Kyungsoo. Aku masih ada urusan di luar. Kyungsoo kau bisa mengobatinya kan?"

Terlalu sulit. Air ludah Kyungsoo sepertinya bertrasnformasi menjadi bola tepung yang sulit ditelan.

"Kyungsoo _Noona?"_

Oh Ya Tuhan..

Kyungsoo amat sangat terkejut. Jadi yang tadi malam ia Kira pemuda ohh setidaknya seorang CEO berumur 30-an. Bersuara bass yang dalam, tubuh atletis, begitu dewasa dalam bercinta adalah seorang siswa? Di depannya benar adalah Kai. Wajahnya sama, warna rambutnya juga sama, hanya saja pria yang bercinta dengannya tadi malam rambutnya di tarik kebelakang, berpenampilan dewasa sementara di hadapannya kini? Seorang bocah dengan rambut panjang menutupi sedikit wajah depannya. Mengenakan seragam sekolah.

Baik. Ulangi. Dia mengenakan seragam sekolah. Dia siswa?

Kepala Kyungsoo pening seketika. Rasanya benar-benar membingungkan. Kenyataan bodoh yang ingin ia hindari.

Dalam hal ini maka dialah yang bersalah. Bagaimana dia bisa bercinta dengan seorang siswa? Dia melakukan pelecehan terhadap anak sekolah.

"Kyungsoo _noona_. Senang bertemu lagi denganmu."

Senyuman itu.

Bajingan itu!

* * *

-END **-**

* * *

Oke. Terima kasih banyak telah bersenang-senang bersamaku dalam satu cerita singkat ini. Ketika suasana hati sedang konsisten aku berhasil menyelesaikan 'Lady Rose'. Jadi mengapa tidak mencoba bersabar lebih banyak lagi...

Mohon dukungannya untuk fanfic KaiSoo yang baru – 'Complementary' ^^

Salam hangat.

.

RoséBear

[170719]


End file.
